Random Convo
by paramorerox24
Summary: Hi! I was being ADHD today and decided to make this just cuz I felt like it! Fang, Max, and a bunch of my friends guest star.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I was bored today. And lonely. Fang was giving me h**l. So, I made this!**

**Disclaimer: Umm… well… I got the idea from NerdyFanGirl's Therapy for Maximum Ride Addicts.**

**Me: Hi everyone!**

**Everyone else: Hi.**

**Fang: Mmph hmm mmhphmm? (Translation: Why the crap am I tied up here with duct tape on my mouth? Loose translation.)**

**Me: You get to be part of our conversation! Huggles! *Hugs Fang***

**Puppybluie and Dinosaurs Underwater: I wanna hug Fang! *hugs Fang***

**Max: Get off my boyfriend! *Rips tape off Fang***

**Me: (realizes Max is there) I...hate...you.**

**Fang: Everyone get off of me!**

**Me, Puppybluie, and Dinosaurs Underwater: NO!**

**Max: *Leaps onto Dinos Underwater and Paramorerox24(me) and locks us in a strangle hold* I said..off!**

**Me: *eyes bugging out* No... can't breath...passes out along with Dinosaurs Underwater.**

**Puppybluie: You killed them! *Punches Max and knocks her out***

**Me: *Wakes up* Yay! Max is down! Huggles! *Hugs Fang***

**Puppybluie: Don't forget me! *Hugs Fang***

**Me: Do you think we should help Dinos Underwater wake up?**

**PB and me together: Nah...**

**DU:*Wakes up* Hey! I wanna hug Fang!**

**PB and me:No!**

**DU:Why not?**

**PB:Uhh...not enough room! *punches DU and knocks her out***

**My Voice:_You must learn to share, young Paramorerox24._**

**Me:EEEEEEEEEEEEEK! *runs from room screaming***

**PB:I wonder if I should get her...meh. *Shrugs shoulders and continues to hug Fang***

**Fang:Will someone let me go?**

**PB:NO! Huggles!**

**AN:Sorry it's so short. I couldn't come up with any ideas, so if you have any, please let me know in the reviews. I accept light critisism. Please don't be mean. Also, if you want to guest star, please leave your username and general description of yourself, like if you're a Fang or Iggy fangirl (or boy,but that would be wierd). Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:Hey! Sorry it took me so long to update. I just got really lazy. Anyways, in this chapter, we get a visit from all the characters from last chapter, with someone new, my friend Bobalina. (Not her real name. That would be wierd.) We also get visits from Joe (PB's imaginary friend who lives behind the washer) and Bob (my imaginary friend who lives in the basement with Iggy).**

**Disclaimer:No, I don't own anyone from Maximum Ride, except for Fang(I borrowed him from Puppybluie) and Iggy. He is currently working on my bomb supply for taking over the world with Puppybluie. Don't worry, if I like you, your death will be quick and painless. But Angel's won't...Mwahahahahahahahahahaha! Sorry, got ADHD there. Moving on to the story.**

**Me:Hi everyone!**

**Everyone else: Umm...hi...**

**Me: Today we will be talking about Fang's obsession with Max.**

**Fang: WHAT? What obsession? I'm not ob-**

**Me: Denial is the first sign.**

**Fang: Of what?**

**Me: Oh, I don't know...Wolves!**

**Fang: What?**

**PB: I think she's having one of her spaz attacks again.**

**Fang: Does she get them a lot?**

**PB: No. Just in confined spaces, open spaces, school, home, friend's homes, sleepovers, and...oh. She does get them a lot.**

**Fang:Uh huh.**

**DU: So anyways, about Fang's obsession...**

**Bob: I'll bet he has dirty thoughts about her.**

**Max: What?**

**Joe: Max, it's time you learned the truth.**

**PB: Fang has thoughts about you.**

**Me: Gross, nasty, perverted thoughts we thought only Iggy capable of thinking.**

**Iggy: Hey!**

**DU: Well, it's true!**

**Everyone: Yeah...**

**Iggy: Hmmph. At least I'm not gay... *looks over at Fang***

**Fang: I'm not gay!**

**Bobalina: It's true, he's not.**

**Iggy: How do you know?**

**Bobalina: No one who's gay has thoughts about Max like Fang has.**

**Max: What thoughts?**

**Me: *Whispers in ear***

**Max: WHAT? *Goes over and punches Fang***

**Fang: What did I do?**

**Max: You BEEPing BEEPed about my BEEPing BEEPs, you BEEP! *stalks out of room***

**Fang: No, Max! Wait! *Follows Max***

**Iggy: I'm bored. *leaves room***

**Bob: Anyone got any funny left?**

**Everyone: Nope.**

**Bob: Alright, let's go.**

**AN: Sorry. I know that wasn't funny. I have writer's block. Blame Bob.**

**Bob: What? Why me?**

**Me: I don't know. Just shut up.**

**Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I got nothin'.**

**Disclaimer: I own everyone in here! Bob-mine. PB-mine. DU-mine. Fang-mine. Iggiot-mine. Max the doughnut (Max:Hey!)-mine. Whether they like it, in some way I own them. I borrowed Fang from PB, and PB and DU are my W.A.F.F.L.E.S. (Wicked Awesome Friends For Like Ever.) We all own each other, so suck it.**

**Me: !**

**DU: What's wrong with her?**

**PB: !**

**Fang: Um...**

**ME: *regains control* Sorry everyone, hi.**

**Everyone: Hi...**

**Max: What was so funny?**

**Me: Your face.**

**Max the Doughnut: Okay, first I'm not a doughnut!**

**PB: Yes, you are.**

**Max: Grr... Okay, second, I get that whenever someone asks you a question, you're supposed to say "Your face", but seriously, what's so funny?**

**Me: Your face!**

**Bob: Her?-oh. Oh.**

**DU: What about her?-oh. Oh, no.**

**Fang: What are you guys?-oh. Um... Max?**

**Max: Yeah?**

**Everyone but Max: *Bursts out laughing***

**Max: What is it?**

**Fang: Pfft. *Hands Max mirror***

**Max: *Looks in mirror* O_o I don't see anything wrong with my face.**

**Me: Hang on. She's having a delayed reaction. Wait for it.**

**Max: *Keeps looking in mirror* **Suddenly...****

On Mars

****

****

**!**

Back in Conference Room

**Max: *Looking at shattered mirror-Face is covered in red rashes and welts, bright pink lipstick, eyes are swollen almost completely shut.***

**Everyone but Max: *still laughing butts off***

**Max: H-h-how did this happen?**

**Me and PB: FLASHBACK TIME!**

10 minutes earlier in Max's room

**Me: *sniggers and sprays itching powder on Fang's black boxers, then lays boxers on Max's bed***

**PB: Pfft. Nice. *smears bright pink lipstick on Max's poster of Fang***

**Me: *smirks* Shh! I hear her coming! *Dives under Max's bed with PB***

**Max: *Walks into room* OHMYGAWD! Fang's underwear! *Grabs boxers and starts rubbing them against her face* He wore these, he wore these, he wore these. That reminds me! *Goes over to Fang poster and starts making out with it* Num, num, num, num.**

**Me and PB: *Trying not to laugh***

Back in conference room

**Me: And there you go.**

**AN: Hey, sorry it wasn't that funny. It's funnier if you squeeze your eyes shut super tight and picture it in your head, trust me. But yeah, please review, please light to no critisism, blah, blah, blah. Bye.**

**Bob: Bu-**

**Me: BYE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: EVERYONE! SHUT! UP! NOW!**

**Everyone:...**

**Me: Okay, so welcome, everyone, to another random convo!**

**Fang: Screw this, I'm leaving. *bullet whizzes past his head and grounds itself into the door***

**Me: *Holding gun* You. Will. Not. Leave.**

**Fang: *Sits back down***

**Me: Okay, so today we'll be talking about anger issues.**

**Max: *Whispers to Fang* You mean what she never seems to run out of?**

**BANG!**

**Max: *Slumps down on floor, dead.***

**Fang: *Looks at me* Did you just KILL Max?**

**Me: You wanna be next?**

**Fang: Uh-uh-uh...no?**

**Me: Good answer. Now, a lot of people think anger issues are a "Problem". Well, they're f**kin' idiots. It helps you achieve your goals, like killing Max. Or...world domination. *Looks off into distance***

**Everyone: *Looks off into distance***

**PB: I don't see anything.**

**Me: No, no, no. You're looking the wrong way.**

**PB: Oh, now I see it.**

***Ripples into flashback/daydream/whatever***

***Opens in on scene. Fire is everywhere, with a large golden throne at the center. Sitting in the throne is Paramorerox24, laughing evilly. Burnt Canadian flag is waving in the distance***

**Me: Push slaves, push! ! I shall rule forever!**

***Adults are pushing a large boulder onto a hill, building a large castle. Inside the castle are the Flock (without Max), PB, DU, and other friends, along with a ton of Asians. (What, I like Asians. I am one, after all) Ninjas are darting everywhere, and there are weird animals roaming everywhere. A framed portrait of Mao Zedong hangs above a large glass case filled with cool tech stuff, like iPhones and flat screen plasmas***

**Fang: What...is this place?**

**PB: Heaven!**

**To be continued...maybe**


End file.
